What's wrong with me?
by lucidreams
Summary: A conversation between Blue and Rose that goes bad and Rose's angsty feelings after. Contains spoilers.


**Prompt:**

"It's hard world, it's a cold world. I could never say what I mean.  
I went looking in all the wrong places. There's nothing wrong  
with you." - Broken Telephone by Be Good Tanya's.

It was becoming an evening ritual to have tea with Blue after they finished their work and Rose came off the day shift. She hummed as she turned on the kettle and went over the days events in her mind. The cubs and Snow had visited earlier this morning, much to carnage of Badger who had his paper work disrupted when Ambrose and Blossom started playing with it. Then there was the meeting with small town to discuss the boundaries of small town. Again. Seriously, they're all about the size of a blade of grass, how much room did they need? Still, Rose had managed to come to an agreement and also been able to help Blue get the tractor working again which would make it easier on the laborers. All in all, a good day.

She poured out the water into the mugs and brought the cups out to Blue who was sitting on the step, like usual. She supposed his technical name was Boy since that was what he was called in the rhyme but Rose couldn't call him that. _After all he's done in the homeland, he's not a boy anymore_, Rose thought although she was willing to bet he was younger than she was. _I'm a regular old maid_, she silently chuckled. _The next thing you know I'll be looking like Frau_. "You tea kind sir", Rose announced out loud with an impish grin. "Black, just the way we both like it", she added as she handed the hot mug to him.

Blue smiled gratefully. "Thanks Rose, I've been waiting for this all day".

"Hard up for a cup of tea, are you? You know you're allowed to take breaks during the day, right?" Rose replied with light sarcasm although part of her was serious. Blue was such a harder worker that sometimes she had to practically beg him to take a break. "I bet they miss you up at the city. I'm sure Charming needs all the hard workers he can get".

Blue's smile turned wistful although his eyes grew noticeably colder at the mention of Charming. "I don't think I'd work for him now even if I was in the city", Blue replied thoughtfully. "Actually, lately I haven't been missing the city as much".

"I told you the farm would grow on you", Rose said with a smile. Seeing how 'blue' he had been feeling the past few weeks, Rose was glad to hear he was starting to get over his homesickness.

"I think it's more than the farm that's growing on me", Blue added as he stared down at the ground.

_Oh shit_. Rose sat there frozen at those words. Did he mean what she thought he did?

"Rose...I..I really enjoy--"

"Tea?" Rose interrupted. "Me too. I find it so relaxing". Her tone was a little shaky and fast. God, what was wrong with her? One moment she couldn't wait to hear what Blue had to say, even had her breath held in anticipation. The next thing she knew, Rose didn't want to hear it for the life of her. Was too afraid to hear what he might say.

"Uh..yeah, me too", Blue finally replied awkwardly. It was uncomfortable between them now, just what Rose had wanted to avoid yet had managed to stumble into with her big mouth. What was wrong with her? They finished their tea by talking the day, the other fables, and other polite chitchat until Rose insisted she had a ton of paperwork to do.

When Rose was finally alone and attempting to do some work, she found her mind kept getting dragged back to Blue. _I should have just let him finish. What would have been the harm? I like him, he likes me, that's the way this is suppose to work, isn't?_ Maybe, if Rose and Blue were like the Mundy's. Maybe if Rose was a different girl. _Face it Rose, Blue's a hero and a good guy and you..._ Rose sighed. She knew what she was.

A liar.  
A tramp.  
A slut.

The kinda girl who screwed her sister's husband. A low-life who was always looking for an easy way out or a quick buck. Look at her track record. Besides routinely pissing off Snow, Rose had pulled a few stunts in her centuries in this world. The most recent being faking her own death with her ex, Jack Horner. _Blue's the kinda guy who risks his life for others while I'm such a damn coward that I couldn't even deal with Bluebeard on my own._ She wasn't any better the likes of Jack or Charming. _That's what you get for chasing the wrong guys and going to all the wrong places_.

She wasn't worthy of a guy like Blue.


End file.
